Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer
and Cheren, ready to face Team Plasma]] The Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer (Japanese: 『ポケットモンスターブラック２・ホワイト２』紹介SPムービー Pocket Monsters Black 2 and White 2 Special Introduction Movie) is a special trailer produced by OLM made to promote the release of . Officially revealed to the public on May 17, 2012, on the Pokémon YouTube Channel, it was originally leaked a day before on the same channel. A complete version of the trailer incorporating additional footage that depicts Rosa battling Cheren was released on DVD at on July 13, 2012,Tsutaya website and was later released on on August 10, 2012. The English-dubbed version of the trailer was released on YouTube and Pokémon.com on August 8, 2012. The English-dubbed version includes the additional footage of Rosa battling Cheren. Plot A thick fog appears, and a faded silhouette begins to walk towards the camera. As the figure gets closer, it is revealed to be N, who stops and asks which path the will travel, as an unseen Pokémon flies overhead and roars. The titles for appear on the screen. The scene changes to a flock of flying over Aspertia City. and Hugh are seen running through the city, on their way to collect their first Pokémon. They climb the flight of stairs to the look out where they meet Bianca. She's relieved to see them and presents them with their choice of s containing their starter Pokémon. Nate stares at 's ball confidently as it gleams in the sunlight. In a scene exclusive to the English dub and complete Japanese version, faces off against Cheren in a Gym battle at the Aspertia Gym. Rosa stretches in preparation for her battle while her Serperior slithers up behind her. The camera then adjusts to reveal Cheren adjusting his tie, accompanied by his Stoutland. Rosa commands Serperior to use on Stoutland, but it s itself. Cheren has Stoutland lunge at Serperior with , but Rosa has it counter with , sending Stoutland flying into the ground. Stoutland gets up with difficulty, and Rosa uses to opportunity to launch a . Stoutland dodges the attack and jumps along the roots, then launches a Hyper Beam, destroying the roots and creating a huge explosion. However, Serperior protects it and its with Protect. Rosa then comments that she is just getting started. Nate is then shown with Colress in the Castelia City square, where Colress explains how Team Plasma sought to liberate Pokémon from their Trainers and that he believes differently. Nate then appears walking into the Nimbasa Gym with his by his side, and Elesa is shown waiting for him on a stage. She questions whether his Pokémon or her own Pokémon will prevail, which angers Emboar. She then throws off her coat and challenges him to a match, as fireworks are set off around her. Some are shown flying over a ship, where Nate, Hugh, and Cheren are shown surrounded by s. The leader of the group of Team Plasma Grunts praises the trio's progress, subsequently inviting them to forfeit because they are outnumbered. Hugh states that he is getting angered by Team Plasma, and Cheren remarks that he is annoyed at the villain's arrogance. Hugh places his hand on Nate's shoulder and asks to lend him his power. The leading Team Plasma Grunt then orders her to use , and Nate reacts by having his use Bite as well. Arcanine leaps into the air and bites down on Seviper's neck, and then tosses it into the air. Hugh then has his use on Seviper, causing a mist to cover the ship. The scene transitions to show one of the Shadow Triad leaping across rooftops in a frozen town as Nate chases after him from the ground with his . The Shadow Triad member then leaps on top of a large pillar of ice, and the protagonist orders Lucario to use . The Shadow Triad member then stands up unharmed, and the other two members appear from above as well with a . He holds up an artifact and tells Nate that his efforts are futile, and that nothing will stop them from achieving their ambitions, and they disappear. is then shown launching an attack, and White Kyurem is shown performing a attack. The two Pokémon fly towards each other and transition into the boxart covers for , and then the screen fades. Characters Humans *N * * *Hugh *Bianca *Cheren *Elesa *Colress * s *Shadow Triad Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Hugh's) * (Cheren's) * (Colress's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Elesa's) * (Elesa's) * (resident's) * (×3) * * * (×3) * (Black Kyurem and White Kyurem) Cast Miyu Irino|主人公|入野自由|top=yes}} Aki Toyosaki|主人公|豐崎愛生}} Junko Minagawa|ライバル|皆川純子}} Ryōhei Kimura|チェレン|木村良平}} Jun'ichi Suwabe|アクロマ|諏訪部順一}} Ayana Taketatsu|ベル|竹達彩奈}} Yū Shimamura|プラズマ団（女）|嶋村侑}} Hiroshi Kamiya|Ｎ|神谷浩史|bottom=yes}} |} Videos ''Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer'' English Japanese Trivia * Although Bianca and Elesa had appeared in the Pokémon anime prior to the airing of this trailer, they are not voiced by their regular voice actresses in both the Japanese version and the English dub. ** Since the trailer's airing, N, Cheren, and Colress have also appeared in the Pokémon anime, also with separate voice actors in both the Japanese version and the English dub. * This is the first trailer of its kind specifically created to promote new games, the second being for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, the third for Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, and the fourth for Pokémon Masters. References Category:Promotional videos